The Forgotten and Blind
by Paper Things
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura are soon to be married, but what if they got into a car accident? What if Itachi was left blind, and Sakura was left with no memory of Itachi or anyone else? Who was behind the accident? Rated T for mild violence, swearing
1. Forever and Ever

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! =D Anyways, I got this NEW story idea from my older sister Ruby, so the plot and some of the scenes are ALL her brilliant idea.

**The Forgotten and Blind**

**Chapter 1 - Forever and Ever...**

"The Uchiha company has been serving Japan for over decades and continuing." A man with gray-brown hair paced back and forth in the meeting room overfilled with lawyers, relatives, and associated companies. "But now, as the leader of this company, it is my time to retire." He hung his head, but raised it as he faced his eldest son. "In order for the Uchiha company to continue making Japan a better place, I shall hand over my will, my wealth, and fortune to my eldest son, Uchiha Itachi and his lovely fiancé, Haruno Sakura." Every stood and applauded as Itachi smiled and kept a warm strong arm around a short pink haired Sakura. "May your futures be bright, and filled of success!" They all clanged their wine glasses to the person next to them as Itachi smiled down at his joyful blossom.

Sakura planted a small kiss upon Itachi's cheeks, "I'm so proud of you Ita-kun…" Her emerald green eyes sparkled in happiness she couldn't be more cheerful.

Itachi smirked, "When will you stop calling me that Saku-chan?"

"Until you stop calling me that." She pouted as they enjoyed the rest of their banquet. Though, as they all joined together to a formal ball dance in their fancy beautiful dresses and tuxedos, a certain young Uchiha glared at Itachi for inheriting the clan's fortune and company. Sasuke, the envious man, walked outside the balcony and viewed the many cars below him. As soon as he saw a pair of hedge clippers and Itachi's car, he thought of an evil scheme that will make him inherit the fortune.

The classical music played loudly as Itachi held out a hand towards Sakura, "May I have this dance?"

Sakura rolled her tea green eyes, "Puh-lease, no need to be so polite." He took that as a yes and dragged her to the marbled floor and started ball dancing as they smiled at each other and enjoyed their dance. "Itachi…" He nodded to show he was listening. "Do you… promise to remember me? Always and forever?"

Itachi lifted a hand and traced Sakura's delicate face, "I will now. Forever and ever." Soon, a longhaired brunette approached the eldest Uchiha. "What do you want Hyuuga?"

The Hyuuga was in a nice dark brown tuxedo with a small equally brunette girl named TenTen, "Only to congratulate you." He muttered darkly.

The girl's hair was in two separate buns and was wearing a traditional pink Chinese dress with many gold stitches of two twin dragons on the outside. TenTen politely spoke, "Aha…" She laughed nervous before squeezing her sweetheart's warm hands. "Neji really means it… Oh yes! Sakura-chan, when is your wedding? You _must_ the gang!" By 'gang' she meant Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kurenai, Anko, Tsunade, and Hanabi (Neji's little sister). "Did you choose the bridesmaid yet? Will Hanabi be the flower girl? Did you choose your dress yet? Where are you going for your honeymoon? When—"

The poor girl interrupted TenTen, "Calm down TenTen-chan! The wedding isn't until next month, and everything is planned! I'm going to have Ino as my bridesmaid since I've known her since childhood, and yes, Hanabi will be the flower girl, I haven't chosen my dress yet—"

"YOU HAVEN'T CHOSEN A WEDDING DRESS YET?!" TenTen literally screeched. Everyone stopped to stare at them curiously before continuing on their own conversation or dance. A blush sprouted upon her cheeks before speaking again. "This weekend, you and I are shopping!" She grinned. "Unless…" she pouted. "Itachi-san has plans."

The weasel shook his head, "Sakura can do whatever she pleases."

TenTen couldn't believe what she heard, "Eh?! Neji-kun, how come you're never so carefree like Sakura's hubby?" Sakura slapped her forehead and slowly slid it down.

Neji crossed his arms and looked away, "Because I'm not an idiot to let you go wandering off into those alleys." Soon, the couple left bickering like and old married couple.

Sakura laughed, "They're so adorable together!" Itachi nodded as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Eh? What was that for?"

Itachi took in the scent of her lavender perfume and buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and shook her head, "You must be tire—" He was cut off by a yawn. "Thought so… Why don't we go back home?" Sakura rubbed her eyes like a child walking out of a really late movie.

"Yeah… That sounds nice." She heaved another yawn before Itachi helped her put on her coat and grabbed his car keys. "Sayonara Fugaku-san." She bowed before leaving and Itachi did the same.

The cold night breeze hit Sakura's face as she shivered and power walked towards Itachi's sleek silver Toyota Supra. As soon as he turned the ignition, he felt like something was wrong, though he hesitantly shrugged it off, not wanting Sakura to fall asleep in his car. He shivered at the thought of interrupting the sleep beauty's nap. The night lamps outside passed by quickly as they were now on the freeway and discussing their favorite movie actors and actresses.

Itachi smirked, "I'd have to say that Johnny Depp did a great job in the movie Sweeney Todd."

Sakura agreed, "Yes, but I think Helena Bonham Carter did better."

"All she did was sing." He remarked.

"Yes, and her singing is wonderful!" Sakura laughed.

A red light was soon shown the traffic light, but as soon as Itachi hit the brakes, the car didn't stop, instead, it went twice as fast. "It-Itachi-kun…? What's going on?" Sakura held tightly onto his arm, her tiredness obviously replaced with fear.

"I… I don't know! The car was perfectly fine when I went to pick you up…" Itachi slammed on the brakes once again and the car only went faster. "We… We have to jump. I can't even turn the wheels, it's going to crash into something." Sakura cried but nodded. "Open your door, we'll jump out that way." As soon as she opened the door, it swung open and many important files and papers soon flew out. Itachi quickly wrapped his strong arms around a terrified Sakura who faced towards his chest and grabbed his coat. "Ready…?"

Sakura only nodded and whimpered, "Hai…"

"On a count to three. One… Two… THREE!" Itachi leaped out of the car with Sakura screaming in his chest.

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it so far! I'll update as soon as I can since I'm so absorbed into getting this story done!


	2. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope that more people review!!! Please? I'm SO lonely without reviews… *sniff* Come on, be pal =D

**The Forgotten and Blind**

**Chapter 2 – Who Are You?**

A loud bang was heard as the expensive car crashed into a large building and thankfully no one was injured. Unfortunately for the couple, they both lay unconscious on the concrete ground, wounds, blood, and misery surrounded the two. A lady that was only taking an evening jog immediately stopped in her tracks and gave a startled jump and flipped out her rather old cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

In Itachi's world, it was dark, there was no light, and all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and try to forget everything that happened. A picture of Sakura soon appeared in the middle of his concentration and started fading… 'No…' he spoke inwardly. 'I made a promise I swore to keep. I will remember her… I can forget about my friends, my family but never Sakura.' He concentrated harder, to make the picture in his thoughts last longer. Adrenaline soon died down and the pain down his spine and ribs could be felt as he bit back a scream of agony.

Sakura's world was just black. All she saw was nothing, she couldn't remember anyone anymore, and she was too frightened to open her eyes. 'I can't remember anything. I remember that my name is Haruno Sakura though… Nothing else.' She sadly thought. Sakura couldn't feel any pain, like her body was numb with fear as she curled up the nearest warmth, which were a pair of arms and a chest of a stranger she didn't know.

**Hospital**

Bright lights flooded the green-eyed girl's vision as she awoke inside a room of white. 'Where am I?' she asked herself curiously as she sat up straight, soon regretting the idea and immediately laid her spinning head back down against the feather-filled pillow. The door clicked open to see a man dressed in a white coat with a clipboard and pencil in his hand. "Good morning, how are you feeling?" he gave a smile. Sakura noticed he had strange silver hair and circular glasses.

"Um… My head's still spinning." She whispered.

He nodded, "Do you remember who you are?"

She nodded, "Haruno Sakura."

Smiling with satisfaction, he continued interrogating while taking important notes, "Do you remember who I am? Do you remember anyone at all besides yourself?"

Sakura frowned, "No."

"Hm… Well, to start, I am you doctor, Yakushi Kabuto." He gave another small smile before writing the word, 'amnesia' down onto his clipboard. "Throughout the weeks, many visitors will appear, so don't be alarmed. They might just bring back your memory."

Sakura nodded while two people soon burst through the door, one of them in tears of distress. "Oh my God… Sakura, you're all battered up! I'm so sorry, I wish this would've never happened!" the woman with long onyx hair wailed and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura obviously didn't know what to expect and tried shaking her off.

"Ano… Please let go… Who are you? Do I know you?" she asked.

The woman looked appalled and quickly swiveled her head to look at the doctor as he whispered, "Amnesia. She only remembers herself."

The woman cried some more and made words, "I-I'm Uch-Uchiha M-Mikoto…" she gasped between the words.

The man next to her with gray-brown hair nodded, "Uchiha Fugaku."

"Oh…" Sakura nodded.

"Oh please… Dear God, please tell you still remember Ita—" Mikoto was quickly interrupted.

Kabuto dragged her towards a corner and whispered, "I highly suggest you do not mention his name. Sometimes, a name, or an event will be remember so suddenly, the other memories will come back so quickly and it will cause pressure, distress, and maybe some mental issues. I want you to keep Itachi away from Sakura no matter how hard it is for you to see them apart."

Mikoto hesitated before nodding and trudging back to Sakura with a soft smile, "Sakura, dear…" Fugaku and Kabuto went outside to fill out an information sheet on Sakura for her parents were dead and had no other relatives that she would know of. "Would it be okay if we just talk?"

The short pink haired girl hesitantly nodded, "Of course…" She didn't feel comfortable around this strange woman.

"What else do you remember?" Mikoto asked and dried her tears with a handkerchief with the Uchiha symbol embroidered onto it.

The girl thought for a while, "I definitely remember the educational stuff, myself and my past, and… that's about it."

Mikoto nodded, a little satisfied that they didn't have to re-teach her education. "Ah… I remember one time Fugaku, our sons, you and I took us all to the ice rink. I remembered how you kept slipping." She smiled. "Fugaku was even worse, each step he took, he would fall right on his face!" Sakura broke into a giggle. She had a feeling that Fugaku was a perfectionist and hated losing to anything.

"Hm… How about right when you get out of this hospital, I'll take you shopping!" Mikoto offered, hoping that maybe she'll agree.

"Um…" Sakura was hesitant, but then looked into the onyx haired woman's dark orbs to see desperation and sorrow. "Of course."

Mikoto's eyes lit with brightness and full of hope that it almost made Sakura feel sad, "Wonderful! I bet you need your rest, I'll leave you be for now." Before leaving, she stared at her for a couple of seconds and quickly yet quietly shut the door.

'Why can't I remember anything?' Sakura curled her knees towards her chest. 'There are so many people that I forgot and they will be so upset… Just like Mikoto-san…' The green-eyed girl bit her tongue hard, 'Think! I just have to think hard. Really hard… Maybe… Maybe,' tears started to form. 'Maybe I'll remember then.' Sakura silently sobbed and hugged her knees to her chest. It wasn't the fact that she saw Mikoto crying, it was the fact that she knew she has so many people who cared for her, and yet she cannot remember them; causing them great pain.

While Sakura cried silently, Mikoto quickly ran towards her son's room, grabbing air near her chest of where her heart is. "Oh dear God, please let him remember us…"

Mikoto's heart pound each step she took, all the noise around her were all surrounded by the beating of her heart as she entered the room to see her son Itachi talking the doctor. "I'm terribly sorry Itachi-san… But, Haruno Sakura is dead. She died of blood loss." Mikoto knew better than to tell him the truth, but it pained her to see him so miserable and upset. "I'm going to take off the bandages around your eyes, and tell me if you see anything."

Itachi slowly nodded, still thinking about Sakura, 'I made a promise… I didn't forget her…' he clenched his hands together tightly as the doctor unwrapped the cloth. "Open your eyes." Kabuto ordered. As soon as Itachi opened his eyes, he saw a bright flash of light, and then, darkness. "Do you see anything?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Um… I think the lights are off."

Mikoto gasped to see the results. Kabuto sighed and shook his head, "No, Itachi-san, you are blind."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm being picky, but_** I really want 7 reviews**_ for this or the first chapter! I'll take 6 reviews, but no less. God I sound like my mother!

PS: I literally will reply to ALL your reviews =]


	3. Paralyzed

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't expect to get that many reviews, but most definitely appreciated! Yeah, I know the plot is rushed, but it's not really the main plot *wink, wink*! Haha! Anyways, I tried updating as soon as I can since I promised you readers that I'd update immediately!

**The Forgotten and Blind**

**Chapter 3 - Paralyzed**

Sakura stood there, with a warm hand leading her and a random piece of cloth tied around her head to cover her emerald green-eyes. "Watch your steps!" Mikoto warned as Sakura felt the elevation. She heard an unfamiliar door's hinges squeak nearly silently; much different than her hospital room's door that squeaked continuously even at the slightest push or pull. "Take off your shoes." Sakura did as she was told and used the tip of her toes to push against the opposite foot's heel and easily sliding it out and vise versa. As soon as she did so, her bare feet immediately touched something soft and fuzzy. "You can take off the blindfolds off now!" Mikoto announced excitedly and helped her remove the blindfold. The pink haired girl's tea-green eyes adjusted to the brightness and immediately saw strange people standing in a large room filled with different colored balloons, streamers, and a long table with food set out in bowls.

"Surprise!" they all shouted as Sakura jumped back. She looked around once more and saw a large sign that said: Welcome Back, Sakura-chan!

Mikoto was in front of her with the usual hopeful face, but Sakura guiltily shook her head, "I don't know these people…" The Uchiha mother understood and nodded. "Sorry…" Sakura muttered.

The onyx-eyed female shook her head, "Don't be, this will be a great time to reintroduce you to your friends!" Sakura smiled slightly and nodded while everyone talked and laughed in their small groups while the music boomed from the stereo. Mikoto forgot to mention, "Oh yes! This is your house! I tried to keep it as clean as possible…" Of course, she lied. Sakura used to live with the Uchihas', but they all teamed up to pay for this house and declared it officially Sakura's.

The girl nodded hesitantly, not believing this _mansion_ was hers. It was so unfamiliar and doesn't feel much like home to her. "Sakura, this is your best friend—more like sister—Yamanaka Ino, she's a famous fashion designer that travels around the world to study other cultures' fashion." Mikoto gently pushed Sakura towards a smiling and perky long blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan? Oh my God, I can't believe you forgot _all_ about me!" Ino jokingly snorted and lifted her nose up high.

Sakura, didn't take this as a joke and started stuttering apologies, "So-Sorry! S-So Sor-Sorry!"

The blonde haired girl started panicking and shaking Sakura's shoulders, "Hey, I was only kidding! Please don't freak out like that!"

Sakura nodded while Mikoto introduced another girl, "This is TenTen," she pointed to a girl in a pink shirt and plain blue sweats. It almost looked as if she just recently started exercising. TenTen had her hazelnut hair put into two separate buns with a few of her bangs dangling on her forehead. "She's famous for her skill of martial arts; deadly accuracy; and is a respected, well-known martial arts teacher."

TenTen sniffled, "Aw, I hope we can still be friends even if you forgot about me." Sakura smiled and shook her hand politely.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata." Mikoto next pointed towards a shy long midnight blue haired girl. "She's part of the famous clan—Hyuuga—for their sharp vision. She is training to become a hair stylist and is doing extremely well for her age. In fact, you might say she's a prodigy!"

Hinata blushed and stuttered, "Pl-please Uchiha-san…"

Mikoto rolled her eyes, "Hinata-chan, no formalities, remember?" Hinata nodded and gave Sakura a quick look to see her confused face before gulping down a tear. "She's a little upset. You used to help get rid of all the stress since she is soon to be the Hyuuga heiress, and not just that, you also got her to stop stuttering most of the time." She moved onto the next person with wavy and curly long black hair and stunning dark, dark red eyes. "This is Yuuhi Kurenai. She is a famous illusionist, meaning she's like a street performer. Kind of like a female and Japanese version of David Blain or Criss Angel."

Kurenai sniffed childishly, "It's too bad I can't use my 'magic'," she quoted in the air. "To make you remember all of us again. I'm sure Hinata will be jumping out of her seat in joy." She pointed at an embarrassed Hinata that looked very upset.

"Lastly, this is Tsunade." She pointed at a drunken woman with light blonde hair put into two low pigtails and wore a green sweater that didn't really cover her large chest. "Um… She… Gets drunk a lot…"

Tsunade slurred and pointed at a nervous Sakura, "Whudur you lookin' at poonk?" She hiccupped and then giggled, "Heehee… I said poonk…" Then, suddenly fell unconscious to the floor snoring loudly.

"Um… She'll be fine." Mikoto laughed nervously while Kurenai and TenTen try pulling Tsunade towards the couch. "Anyways, try to enjoy yourself and feel free to look around the house!" with that, the onyx haired woman gently shoved a cup full of what seemed to look like a mixture of red fruit punch into Sakura's hands.

Sakura looked around, she saw everyone was having an okay time, but seeing Hinata huddled in the corner all alone made her feel a little guilty. "Hey, Hinata…-chan?" she muttered the '-chan' at the end as she made her way over to the shy Hyuuga heiress.

"S-Sa-Sakura…" Hinata twiddled with her two index fingers a little. "Ano…"

Sakura looked down at her feet, "Hinata-chan… Sorry…" she looked away from Hinata's pale gaze. "I'm sorry I couldn't remember anything, but… I'll try hard to… to…" Sakura couldn't find the right words. "Errm…" A light bulb suddenly appeared above her short pink hair. "I'll try hard to be by your side, and remember you all."

"Sa-Sakura-chan…" Hinata quivered in slight happiness. 'She still acts the same… clumsy and confused as ever.' The Hyuuga heiress smiled. "Ouch!" She yelped as she rubbed her arms.

Sakura blinked, "You were stuttering again… I kind of felt like I had to pinch you, and sorry!"

Hinata smiled a little, "It's fine… You used to pinch me like that when I stuttered much more."

"Hey!" Hinata jumped out of her seat after Sakura's exclamation. "You didn't stutter!" Hinata wasn't expecting the obvious and laughed a little. Just as soon as Hinata stopped laughing, Sakura suddenly sneezed rather loudly and jumped backwards. "Bless myself…" She found it a habit to say that since not many people would say, 'Bless you' for you these days. **(A/N: I know, don't you hate that?! Yeah, I understand that they're busy, but it's TWO simple words… TWO WORDS PEOPLE! =D)**

**Hospital**

'I can't believe she's gone…' Itachi clenched his fist as he sat up in his bed. He sensed around to feel the two wedding rings. Usually, when people are soon to be engaged, they're rings are exactly alike, showing how similar their personalities are. Though, Itachi and Sakura are exact opposites; opposites attract. He picked up the two rings from a nearby table he could reach without moving his legs. Itachi knew and felt that his ring was a dark sapphire blue with only a single small shard melted deep inside the silver. His ring was simple, though his personality was complicated and difficult to understand. Sakura's ring, however, was far more beautiful. Its jewel was a ruby red. As strange as it looked like, it was an engagement ring that had a tiny butterfly on it and it's four wings were pure ruby as the silver wrapped itself around it. This was also the exact opposite of Sakura's simple and easily understood personality.

Holding it tightly in his hand, he closed his eyes, just to be in the same darkness, "I still feel you're around me Sakura."

The room's door hinges squeaked and Itachi's sharp hearing turned to where someone walked in with a tap, tap, tap of his or hers shoes. His familiar voice spoke, "Alright Itachi-san… After the X-ray scans we did earlier, we may have a problem… or we may have a miracle. But, are you able to move your arms?" Itachi easily moved them and twitched his fingers. "Good… You have control over your upper body, but the lower? Are you able to move your legs and feet?" Itachi moved his legs, but nothing happened, he didn't feel the bed shake. He tried again, finding it more difficult. Nothing happened… "I thought so…" Kabuto sighed disappointingly. "I'm afraid to tell you but your legs are paralyzed. I could pound on them as hard as I am, yet you won't be able to feel a thing."

The Uchiha blinked, 'I've lost my sight, and my ability to move my legs… Most importantly, I've lost Sakura…'

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this is so late! I tried making it slightly longer, but I also wanted to update as soon as I can! Thank you for the awesome reviews everyone! Hope you have a lovely valentine too!

--Karasu


	4. The Assistant

**Author's Note:** Sorry about procrastinating!!! Heehee, I've been working on some stuff that I'm no telling :D Evil aren't I? Well, evil would be like Orochimaru, um… Naraku… Yeah, people like them! Enjoy the chapter!

**_The Forgotten and Blind_**

**Chapter 4 – The Assistant**

It had been many long miserably months for Itachi. His eyes were now a dull gray instead of a fiery and deep onyx. His legs were numb, not like that he could feel them anyway. He sighed, "I can finally leave this white prison?"

The silver haired doctor smiled, "Yes, and Mrs. Uchiha is going to take you to your new office at the Uchiha Company Tower! Congratulations Itachi-san." As soon as he congratulated the weasel, Itachi heard the door squeak open and could hear his mother's heels click against the hard tiled floor of the hospital room. After his sense of seeing disappeared, his sense of hearing grew and could nearly recognize any noise.

"Itachi dear, are you ready to leave?" Mikoto asked her son. "Oh that's right, you still have on that hospital gown… Well, thankfully I usually carry around an extra suit just in case your father spills his tea like that one time at the tea house—"

"Ahem…" Itachi purposefully cleared his throat. "You're getting off topic again okaa-san." He heard his mother shuffled and heard a bag rub against each other. "Here, can you change by yourself?"

Itachi nodded, he remembered how the doctor wanted him to learn to be independent. His ears twitched as the door squeaked closed as the doctor and his mother walked outside to chat and give him some privacy. His fingers danced around the thin white blanket before feeling a smooth fabric. Quickly putting on the top, he fixed his tie, and sighed as he poked his legs. Usually, the pants were the hardest to put on, but considering he was quite flexible, he easily slipped on the pants.

"Are you ready?" Mikoto walked in with a wheelchair. "Wonderful, let's get going!" The nurses helped Itachi into the chair as they rolled out of the white Hell.

**The Office**

The office had a nice aroma and he felt that it was very neat, considering Mikoto could easily push the wheelchair around. A couple of tall plants in two corners brushed his cheek, and his could feel his polished wooden desk in front of him. "Itachi sweetie, I know it's hard for you to rely on someone, but I feel it would be much more easier for you if you had an…" she gulped, knowing how much Itachi hated trusting people other than his friends, or Sakura. "Assistant."

"Okaa-san—" he was about to protest though the door slammed open.

"Du-freaking-ude, Itachi?" the voice was familiar.

He sighed, "Kisame… Nice to see you…"

He heard the blonde haired sculptist snickered, "I never though I'd see the day the great almighty Uchiha Itachi sit in a _wheelchair_."

He heard Pein's voice, "Hey, remember that time Hidan over done his rituals and ended up in the emergency room? So, don't go teasing Itachi about it."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Is everyone here?" Itachi narrowed his eyes, not really believing his office was that big.

"Everyone from the Akatsuki, yes." Konan, the blue haired woman smirked. Akatsuki was their little group they would always hang out with. They had a rule to meet up at least one every week and just hang out.

By that time, Mikoto already left the crowded room. Sasori spoke, "As your mother was saying, she hired an assistant for you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh? She interviewed him or her?"

Zetsu replied, "Well, we interviewed her…" the assistant was a girl. "And, out of most of them, she was the best."

He nodded and asked questions, "Which college did she graduate?"

"She graduated from a University in America and has a PHD." Kakuzu muttered.

"She's from a pretty well-known family." Deidara added.

"She's nice!" Tobi jumped up and down randomly in the entire room.

"She was actually a surgeon in America, but was forced to quite because her family disapproved of a female operating." Pein noted.

"She's kind of quiet… Well, really quiet." Konan smiled. "Say hello to… Kaguya Karasu."

The door squeaked open and everyone in the Akatsuki smiled a nervous looking shoulder-length black hair girl with flaming scarlet eyes. "He-Hello…" she whispered.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Kaguya… Isn't your brother Kimimaro?"

She nodded, "Mhm… I operated on him just last month because of some tumors in his respiratory system…" Konan nudged the girl to speak more. "Um, I'm very sorry about your condition Mr. Uchiha!"

The Uchiha prodigy nodded satisfied with her duty, "Fine… You can start the job by calling my little brother for me." She immediately nodded and flipped out her business cell phone. "(408) 888-0176." He said the number as he heard the clicking and she pressed speaker for him to speak to Sasuke. "Thank you." By that time, Pein already rushed everyone out of the room. The phone rang and rang for several minutes before someone picked up. "Sasuke?"

The little brother sighed miserably, 'I cannot believe he actually jumped out of the car. That idiot…' "Itachi! How are you doing? I heard you have been released from the hospital just today. I'm so very sorry about your vision and paralyzed condition…" he smirked, mentioning his state just to bother him. "By the way, how did you call?"

"My assistant." He answered.

"Oh?" Sasuke's voice raised a pitch. "Who is he or she?"

"She's Kaguya Karasu." He answered.

"Isn't she that chick who had to retire from becoming a female surgeon because her pathetic clan forced her to?" Sasuke asked, not knowing she was there.

Karasu flinched and grew stiff. Itachi could feel her aura lowering in shame, "Yes…" he shrugged the situation off. 'It's her problem, not mine.' He thought to himself. "Why don't you come over for a while?"

Sasuke glared at his Blackberry phone and sighed silently, "Sorry bro, I can't make it. I have um… a date."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who with?"

The little brother rolled his eyes, obviously frustrated that Itachi was being a little nosy, "I have a date with Ino!"

"Isn't she dating Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Um, she broke up with him recently, you know… Argument." Sasuke lied.

"Oh… How unfortunate… Well, why don't I join you?" Itachi really wanted to meet his brother again. He hasn't seen him after the accident.

Sasuke glared at the phone, "It's a _date_. Unless…" he smirked, just to break his older brother's heart some more, "You have a date, then it could be a double date."

There was a long pregnant silence throughout the rest of the two minutes on the cell phone, "Very well."

Both Karasu and Sasuke were flabbergasted at Itachi's answer, "Bu-But Mr. Uchiha! Who could—"

"Karasu." Itachi responded. "We are only going as if it was a meeting, you are only my assistant."

The girl rolled her eyes, 'As if I want to be with an emotionless jerk like him…' "Yes _sir_." She strained the 'sir' part to make her point. She sighed after a minute of silence, 'I can't blame him for being such a jerk though… his fiancé passed away recently.'

Just as Sasuke sighed out loud he muttered through the phone, "Very well… Meet us at the _Le Cheri Fleur_ (I don't know French, I just used a translation thingy =] It translates to The Beloved Flower restaurant) at 7:45 pm sharp. I have reservations made."

As soon as Itachi hung up, Sasuke immediately called the long blonde haired girl's cell phone number, "Ino."

The background noises were loud and sounded like a party, "SASUKE?" she shouted.

He flinched in disgust, "Yes, I know you're going out with Nara, but could be please have just one date with my brother and his assistant tonight?"

The noise in the background slowly faded away, he knew that she didn't like what he was saying and moved to a quieter place, "Sasuke, I used to have a childhood crush on you, but you harshly rejected me. What makes me want to go out with you, even for one lousy night when I can cuddle up with Shika-kun?"

The younger brother rolled his eyes and seethed, "_Please?_ Just one night… I'll donate half a thousand to your designers' industry every three months." He sighed.

Ino's voice brightened, "Fine… Where and what time?"

Sasuke smirked, "7:45 pm sharp at _Le Cheri Fleur_. Dress nicely, and remember that my brother and his assistant will be there." Ino gave a 'uh-huh' before hanging up, knowing how much Sakura loved Itachi and headed back inside the club.

Sakura smiled at Ino and dragged her onto the dance floor once again, "Who was that?"

The blonde shook her head, meaning she didn't want to talk about it, but the two immediately screamed with the rest of the crowd as the DJ played the famous song _Hot n' Cold_. (A/N: Haha, sorry, I went to a school dance on Fri. 13th called One Unlucky Night and they played that song)

**7:40 PM**

Karasu sighed in despair, "Kimimaro-oniisan isn't going to like this…" she loved her older brother very much, and promised to stay by his side until he got better. Instead, she sent a replacement nurse as a substitute.

"…" Itachi stayed silent while Karasu pushed his wheelchair up to a man dressed in a grass green suit.

"We have a reservation under the name Uchiha or Yamanaka…?" she used both surnames just in case.

The man immediately heard the famous surname Uchiha and smiled, "Of course! Right this way, the best seats in the house." Karasu carefully rolled the wheelchair around the silk-covered tables and carefully not to trip over her simple black dress that cut off at her knees. "Sasuke-san and the lovely Ms. Yamanaka has been waiting for a couple of minutes, and they already ordered for you lovely couple."

Karasu gulped, hoping Itachi didn't hear that and shook her head, whispering to the waiter, "Oh no, I'm his assistant, he's paralyzed and blind." The man nodded, shaking his head back and forth sorrowfully.

Though, Itachi already heard the words and gave a huff of disapproval. "Kaguya-san, seat me next to Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and greeted his brother. "I've ordered your favorite." Itachi nodded, trying to smile, but sadly failed. "Itadakimasu."

Karasu smiled at Ino, and she smiled back. The red-eyed girl took a glance at Itachi's meal and immediately scallops, 'Oh! That little bastard Sasuke! He knows that Itachi's allergic to scallops.' She immediately switched her salad and his scampi pasta with his before he could pick up his fork. She sighed in relief, seeing the older Uchiha enjoying it.

Sasuke immediately looked up and glared. Ino nudged Sasuke's ribs roughly and saw that Karasu didn't really like the pasta and offered to switch, "Here, I don't really like the Gratin Dauphinois." They both switched and enjoyed their meals.

"So Sasuke… How long have you been dating Ino?" Ino nearly chocked on a penne noodle right when Itachi asked.

"This is our first date." Sasuke kicked Ino and glared. "Only a friendly date."

"I see." Itachi nodded and tried reaching for a glass of water with the help of Karasu. "Kaguya-san, you've been rather quiet this evening."

"I'm sorry… I feel it isn't my place to speak." She muttered.

Sasuke smirked and already paid for the bill, "Of course, being an assistant to Itachi must be rough."

"Not really…" she thought for a moment and whispered to Itachi, "May I please send you home? I'm worried about my brother."

Itachi nodded, "Very well. I'm sorry, but I'm getting a bit tired. Kaguya-san, send me home." She immediately nodded with a small smile and waved Ino a good bye. Just as soon as she saw Sasuke's back turned, she threw him a nasty look and held up a very unladylike gesture (the middle finger).

Kaguya's Mansion

As soon as she dropped Itachi off, she rushed towards her home, and as soon as she opened the door, the substitute nurse cried in sorrow, "Kaguya-sama! I'm so sorry… There was a large tumor underneath his trachea and I immediately alerted the ambulance…"

Karasu's heart beat stopped for a moment and continued in a fast pace, "How is his condition?!" she felt tears in her eyes.

The nurse started stammering and stuttering, "Th-The do-doctors tri-tried everything… The-They didn't fi-find the tu-tumor until they decided to use th-the ultr-ultrasound. By-By then, it was t-too late… I'm extremely sorry…"

**Author's Note:** Sorry this was up so late, I had a little problem on Thursday (friend issue) and a big dance on Friday 13th that ended rather late… So, hope you review! _Amount of Reviews before next chapter:_ **10**

---Karasu

PS: Amaya, your OC is gonna appear in the next chapter~


End file.
